Users of electronic devices are increasingly relying on information obtained from the Internet as sources of news reports, ratings, descriptions of items, announcements, event information, and other various types of information that may be of interest to the users. Further, users are increasingly relying on web sites to shop for products and services online. The websites users visit may redirect users to other websites for various reasons. For example, a mobile device application may not provide support for a particular web site rendering technique (e.g., MICROSOFT SILVERLIGHT technology), and the application may thus wish to have some web sites rendered by another application instead. Thus, a first application may provide to a second application the Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of a website so that it may be rendered. Web-browsing sessions may maintain state about a user via technology such as browser cookies, which are isolated to a single application. In order for the user's browsing session in the first application to continue in the second, some browser cookies may be transferred to the second application. To accomplish this, the first application may provide the second application with a URL to a website that issues the appropriate cookies and then redirects to the original URL. To facilitate this, a website may expose a service whereby an application may request such a redirect URL. However, phishing users may use redirect URLs to redirect other users to web sites that may not be desired by the other users.